1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to outdoor furniture and more specifically to scriptured outdoor furniture. The scriptured outdoor furniture is comprised of an umbrella, swivel clamp, foldable table and foldable chair. The umbrella is of a size forming a canopy over the table and chair. The purpose of said umbrella is to serve as a sun block for an individual seated in said chair and for the surface of said table. The umbrella has a fastening member fixed to the distal end of the central shaft spaced away from the canopy whereby the umbrella can be releasably attached to the table. The fastener is comprised of a swivel clamp having a stationary jaw and a movable jaw. Said movable jaw is comprised of a threaded shaft having a handle for advancing/retracting said movable jaw toward said stationary jaw. The umbrella-engaging element is comprised of a tube having an aperture for inserting the handle of the umbrella. The tube terminates in a swivel hinge whereby the umbrella can be extended from a stored table parallel position to a table perpendicular position during use. The umbrella does not have to be removed from the clamping mechanism. The table and umbrella form an easy to carry, set up and store unit.
The umbrella has a scenic design portrayed on the external surface with a biblical scriptural passage imprinted thereon. The foldable chair also has a scenic design and biblical scriptural passage imprinted on the exterior of the chair back support.
The scenic design and scriptural passage enhances human communication between persons of like mind. It further unobtrusively encourages communication of religious beliefs using the visual arts and conveys a common ground whereby other scriptural practitioners are provided a comfortable atmosphere encouraging communication and affords individuals a medium to display their faith.
In additional elements the umbrella and chair have exchangeable elements having biblical scriptural passage imprinted thereon whereby the umbrella and chair can be arrayed with sentiment targeting religious holidays or other special events.
The umbrella has an attachable detachable skirt having mating fasteners positioned on the skirt and interior edge of the umbrella. The chair has an attachable detachable chair backing. The chair backing has mating fasteners that are engaged after wrapping around the chair structural members.
Furthermore, the table has foldable extension elements forming additional support for the over hanging canopy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other furniture designs for outdoor furniture. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,757 issued to Phillips on Sep. 24, 1985. Another patent was issued to Levin on Jul. 22, 1986 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,120. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,939 was issued to Okuda on Jan. 3, 1989 and still yet another was issued on May 23, 1989 to Levesque as U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,163.
Another patent was issued to Sklar on Jul. 13, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,215. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,954 was issued to Rogers on Oct. 26, 1993 and still yet another was issued on May 23, 1995 to Credle, Sr. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,166.
Another patent was issued to Suarez on Aug. 8, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,779. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,012 was issued to Friedman on Sep. 12, 1995 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 26, 1995 to Mayne as U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,041 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 17, 1998 to Davis as U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,327.
Another was issued to Steel on Apr. 11, 1930 as United Kingdom patent No. 327,749
An umbrella having a flexible cover that is usable in either a rib supported cover open position or a rib collapsed cover folded position. An advertising flag is attached to the umbrella cover, the advertising flag extending upwardly beyond the exterior surface of the cover when the umbrella is in the open position so as to display the advertising message thereon. Preferably the advertising flag is sized and positioned so that the flag is at least partially concealed between the folds of the umbrella cover when the cover is folded about the centerpost in the storage position.
An illuminated sign is formed on a flexible substrate and installable onto a garment or an umbrella having a deployable frame with a web member extending thereover. The illuminated sign is provided with a plurality of lamps, which may be light-emitting diodes, arranged to correspond with the shape of the symbols on the illuminated sign. The electrically interconnected lamps are electrically connectable to a battery via a switch which controls conduction of electrical energy to the lamps. Additionally, a flasher circuit may be provided for causing the lamps to flash on and off periodically. When installed on an umbrella, the switch may be located at a distance from the illuminated sign, such as on the handle thereof.
An umbrella in which at least a portion of the cover""s peripheral edge is shirred. This shirred edge portion is stretched to a greater length when the umbrella is open and contracted to a lesser length when the umbrella is collapsed, thereby providing a taut appearance to the cover when the umbrella is open in the dome-shaped configuration. This invention is particularly useful when the cover is fabricated from a single piece of material, i.e., when the cover is not comprised of separate gores stitched together.
A portable table preferably composed of a pair of containers which cooperate in face to face relationship to form a composite table surface and further servers as a support to the pole portion of a beach umbrella
A religious article that first functions as a canopy or chuppah for a wedding ceremony and then when cut into pieces serves as individual prayer shawls ortallitot for the couple. The religious article has two rows of heavy stitching, each adjacent to a longitudinal or latitudinal axis and perpendicular to the weftor warp of the material. The religious article also contains four reinforced corners and four additional reinforced areas each having holes provided therein. When the religious article is cut along the axis, forming two prayer shawls, each shawl has reinforced corners with holes through which are attached braided religious fringes or tzitziyot.
A chair back connected umbrella support is formed by an open frame, vertically supporting an elongated sleeve slidably receiving the shank of an umbrella. The frame is removably supported by an inclined chair back by J-shaped hooks connected therewith and the umbrella shank receiving sleeve is disposed substantially vertically by a pair of tubes projecting laterally of the frame and nested by sockets connected with the chair back below the J-shaped hooks. A cam lever engaging the umbrella shank vertically adjustably supports the umbrella relative to the chair and the occupant therein.
A portable umbrella table is easily assembled and is affixed to the ground by a central hollow stake. The umbrella includes a shaft which is joined to a post which slides through the hollow stake into the ground to provide additional security and stability to table during wind gusts. Adjustable straps are provided on the bottom surface of the table top to laterally contain the umbrella against the table top for transportation and storage and a table top handle allows one person to easily transport the umbrella table before and after use.
Advertising display comprising a body forming a display screen which is fixed on the laminar cover of a sunshade, umbrella or the like. Upon closing, the frame of the cover is capable of folding along with the corresponding portion of the display screen, while upon being unfolded, the display screen is positioned vertically.
A hand-held umbrella with a mechanism for rotating the stem and dome of the umbrella relative to the handle without manual rotation of the handle or umbrella. The rotation is created by a battery-operated motor forming a portion of the handle and adapted to receive the end of the stem opposite of the dome. The exterior surface of the dome may have a picture message imprinted thereon which has the appearance of animated movement when the dome is rotated. A speaker and mechanism for producing audible sound are also incorporated into the handle. In one embodiment, the music is contained on a sound synthesizer chip.
This invention relates to a clamping and holding device and more particularly to a clamping and holding device which can be attached to articles such as patio chairs to mount a holder for umbrellas and the like in a variety of positions. The device provides a first clamping arm and a second clamping arm pivotally connected to one another to engage an article. A holder extending laterally from the first clamping arm is provided to hold a tray, umbrella or the like. The holder may be locked in a variety of positions. A cam, cam follower and locking member or nut and bolt system prevents the inadvertent opening of the clamping arms
An umbrella holder comprising a clamp mechanism; a right/left angular adjustment mechanism, a forward/rearward angular adjustment mechanism; a length adjustment mechanism; and an umbrella shaft and handle securing mechanism. The clamp mechanism includes an upper and lower jaw member, an upper and lower resilient clamp pad, and a clamp screw mechanism. Each upper and lower jaw member is provided with a clamp channel that is covered with the upper or lower resilient clamp pad, respectively. The clamp channels are oriented in opposed relationship and the clamp screw mechanism threadably engages the lower jaw member and rotatably engages the upper jaw member in a manner such that rotation of the clamp screw mechanism causes the upper and lower jaw to be forced together or apart depending on the direction of rotation of the clamp screw mechanism. The umbrella shaft and handle securing mechanism includes a shaft channel clamp and a handle strap assembly positioned below the shaft channel clamp. The shaft channel clamp includes a channel member having an elongated channel that is covered with resilient padding and sized to receive therein a portion of the shaft of an umbrella. A compression member rotatably connected to a shaft clamp screw mechanism is positioned within the elongated channel. The compression member has a resilient pad covering the compression surface thereof. The compression member is preferably elongated and can also have a curved channelized surface if desired. The handle strap assembly includes a flexible strap having an adjustable securing mechanism.
While these furniture devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses scriptured outdoor furniture comprising an umbrella, swivel clamp, foldable table and foldable chair. The umbrella is of a size forming a canopy over the table and chair. The umbrella has a fastening member fixed to the distal end of the central post away from the canopy whereby the umbrella can be releasably attached to the table. The fastener is comprised of a swivel clamp having a stationary jaw and a movable jaw having a threaded shaft having a handle for advancing/retracting the movable jaw toward the stationary jaw. The umbrella has an attachable detachable skirt having mating fasteners positioned on the skirt and interior edge of the umbrella. The chair has an attachable detachable chair backing. The chair backing has mating fasteners that are engaged after wrapping around the chair structural members. Furthermore, the table has foldable extension elements forming additional support for the overhanging canopy.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide outdoor scriptured furniture having an umbrella and chair with scriptural passage imprinted thereon.
Another object of the present invention is to provide outdoor scriptured furniture having a table for attachment thereon of the scriptural imprinted umbrella.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an expandable collapsible umbrella having illustrations of scenic displays imprinted upon the exterior surface of said umbrella.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an expandable collapsible umbrella having illustrations of scenic displays and scriptural biblical passage imprinted upon the exterior surface of said umbrella.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable chair having illustrations of scenic displays imprinted upon the seat back of said chair.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable chair having illustrations of scenic displays and scriptural biblical passage imprinted upon the seat back of said chair.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide scriptured furniture having a swivel clamp forming an attachment member for said umbrella to said table.
Another object of the present invention is to provide scriptured furniture having a swivel clamp whereby the umbrella can be swiveled from a stored table parallel position to a table perpendicular position.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide scriptured furniture having a table and scriptured umbrella whereby the umbrella can stay attached to said table for storing, moving, assembly and ease of use.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing scriptured outdoor furniture. The scriptured outdoor furniture is comprised of an umbrella, swivel clamp, foldable table and foldable chair. The umbrella is of sufficient size forming a sun block for an individual seated in said chair and for the surface of said table and a scenic design is portrayed on the external surface with a biblical scriptural passage imprinted thereon. The foldable chair also has a scenic design and biblical scriptural passage imprinted on the exterior of the chair back support.
The scenic design and scriptural passage enhances human communication between persons of like mind. It further unobtrusively encourages communication of religious beliefs using the visual arts and conveys a common ground whereby other scriptural practitioners are provided a comfortable atmosphere encouraging communication and affords individuals a medium to display their faith.
The umbrella has a fastener member fixed to the distal end of the central shaft spaced away from the canopy whereby the umbrella can be releasably attached to the table. The fastener is comprised of a swivel clamp having a stationary jaw and a movable jaw. Said movable jaw is comprised of a threaded shaft having a handle for advancing/retracting said movable jaw toward said stationary jaw. The umbrella-engaging element is comprised of a tube having an aperture for inserting the handle of the umbrella. The tube terminates in a swivel hinge whereby the umbrella can be extended from a stored table parallel position to a table perpendicular position during use. The umbrella does not have to be removed from the clamping mechanism. The table and umbrella form an easy to carry, set up and store unit. In addition, the umbrella and chair have exchangeable elements with biblical scriptural passage imprinted thereon whereby the umbrella and chair can be arrayed with various scriptural passages.
The umbrella has an attachable detachable skirt having mating fasteners positioned on the skirt and interior edge of the umbrella. The chair has an attachable detachable chair backing. The chair backing has mating fasteners that are engaged after wrapping around the chair structural members.
Furthermore, the table has foldable extension elements forming additional support for the over hanging canopy.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.